


Complicit in Your Ignorance

by Sorka42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorka42/pseuds/Sorka42
Summary: Tony Stark feels the need to give Steve Rogers a quick education and a warning before they part ways after the events of Avengers.





	Complicit in Your Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Trade Prompt: “Tony Stark decides to give talking Steve Rogers out of joining SHIELD one more try”   
> It isn't quite that, but I felt the need to write it.

Tony looked on as Thor and his brother Loki prepared to leave Earth. Central Park seemed an awfully open and public place for the departure of the Asgardians, but Thor insisted that it would be safer than doing it on a rooftop or some random street. The Avengers had converged at the chosen spot to witness their departure and bid a final farewell to the Tesseract.

Loki was subdued, chains on his wrists were meant to keep him from wielding his magic. Tony hadn't protested when Thor had literally muzzled him, but it made him uncomfortable. Just another item to add to the list the things that troubled Tony ever since this entire affair started.

There were dozens of questions that had yet to be answered, and very few of them had anything to do with Loki. Though he wanted to know why the god of mischief's eyes were now green instead of ice blue. He had seen hints of real fear in the god's eyes when they had brought the scepter into his proximity.

Tony turned his eyes under the cover of his sunglasses and watched Hawkeye. He wanted to talk to the man about what had happened when he had been under Loki's control. There was something the SHIELD agent knew that he wasn't sharing with the rest of the class. He doubted that he would ever get the full story, but Tony doubted the man would tell him anything if he asked directly.

Once Thor and Loki departed, Tony tracked Agent Romanoff as she and Agent Barton spoke quietly. The smirk on the archer's face was a little too self-satisfied, all things considered. He could see the way the two spies were deliberately not looking at any of them. They seemed especially 'not' focused on Rogers and Banner. Tony knew from personal experience what it was like to have that sort of false disinterest pointed at you. He hadn't known what it was at the time, but now he could see it clear as day.

SHIELD wanted Rogers, that was clear enough. They probably wanted Banner too, if his story of Romanoff's attempt at recruiting was anything to go by. They had pulled out all the stops for the two men, using Natasha as a honey pot for the scientist and heroism as a lure for Rogers. They had tried both with Tony, but in the end, they had decided to not include him.

Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, no.

Except that was bullshit. Agent Coulson literally breaking into his tower and handing him classified files. Files specifically tailored to pique his interest was evidence of that. They were still playing the manipulation game even now. Tony doubted they would ever stop.

Which was why he needed to talk to Rogers. Banner had been dealing with the dark side of the government for years now, so he knew better than to take anything SHIELD said at face value. Captain America? Tony doubted the man understood just how dark and dirty the organization could be.

It was telling that SHIELD was supposedly letting them all go their separate ways. Yet another in a long list of lies. JARVIS had detected surveillance in and around Stark Tower increasing since the invasion. Tony had found tracking devices on all of his personal vehicles. He could actually see one on Roger's motorcycle just under the gas tank. It was like they weren't even trying to be subtle. He considered confronting Fury about it, but he honestly was tired of the mind games.

He walked over to Steve and held out his hand. “Rogers, I understand you're leaving.”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, accepting the handshake. “I was thinking of hitting the road, seeing the countryside beyond the East Coast.”

“Why don't you join me for lunch before you go,” Tony offered. “My treat.”

“Somehow, I think I'm a little under dressed for lunch with you,” Steve replied.

“You might not believe it, but I have pretty mundane tastes for a rich guy,” Tony replied. He turned his head. "Bruce, wanna join us for lunch?"

"Actually, I'm was going to find a place to crash," Bruce said. "Been out and about a bit too much the last few days."

"I'll drop you off at the tower," Tony said. "JARVIS will let you into one of the furnished apartments."

"That's really not nec-"

"I insist," Tony said. "No one will bother you there."

Bruce looked down at his hands. "Alright, but just for tonight."

"Sure, buddy," Tony replied and guided him to his sports car. "I'll bring you back something?"

"Yeah, okay," Bruce smiled. "Just not Shwarma."

"Deal."

**

Half an hour later the two men were sitting in a Five Guys with burgers and more fries than looked healthy. Tony had discarded the fancy suit jacket and tie over the back of his chair and happily devoured his burger, ignoring the buzz from the other customers.

“Eat, Rogers,” he insisted. “You don't want the fries to get cold.”

“Holy crap,” Steve said at the first bite of his burger.

“Told you it was good,” Tony smirked. “So, how are you handling things?”

“Things?” Steve echoed.

“Assimilating into the future,” Tony waved around the air vaguely. “Things are a lot more complicated today than they were back when you went into the ice.”

“I've noticed,” Steve replied. “But some things are the same.”

“I read the report they gave me on your rescue and recovery,” Tony said through a mouthful of fries. “That was two months ago.”

“So?” Steve said.

“So,” Tony sighed. “Have they let you go anywhere that wasn't approved by them in all that time?”

“They aren't holding me against my will,” Steve replied after a pause.

“Right,” Tony wiped his face with a napkin and leaned forward. “Do you have proper ID? Do you have your own bank account that was of your choosing? Do you even know how to use a bank card or an ATM? Where are you living? Is it at some SHIELD base or did you manage to get an apartment somewhere?”

“Fury set me up in an apartment,” Steve said casually. “Once they let me out of medical. The rest isn't really any of your business.”

Tony reached across the table and into Roger's jacket pocket, pulling out his wallet. Steve tried to grab it back but Tony glared at him in a way that gave the man pause. He rifled through the contents pulling out the identification cards that SHIELD had given Steve. He left the cash in the wallet after a quick glance, a couple of hundred bucks. It must have seemed like a lot of money to someone from the forties.

"Well, this is nice and all," Tony said dumping the driver's license on the table with an air of disgust. "But it isn't legal."

"It's not?" Steve looked down at the piece of plastic with his face on it.

"It is a SHIELD created fake identification," Tony replied. "It looks real enough, will pass well enough to get you a drink at the local bar, and I'm sure if you got pulled over by the cops it would pass well enough. But it would raise a lot of red flags any higher than that." Tony snorted in disgust. "They give you anything else?"

"That's all I was given," Steve replied, shifting in his seat. "They said it would be all I needed for now."

“So, the answer is 'no' to all the previous questions,” Tony replied. “As for if it is my business, that is up for debate. You were my father's friend. Howard had a large hand in the creation of Project Rebirth, but he also created a lot of the gear you used back then including your shield.” Tony grimaced. “He dedicated most of his free time trying to find you. I'm sure if he were still alive he would want to make sure that you've been taken care of properly.”

“I appreciate that,” Steve said quietly. “He was a good man, but I don't need charity.”

“Fuck charity,” Tony snorted, ignoring Steve's opinion of his father, now was not the time. “I'm talking about education and compensation. You went MIA before the war ended. Technically you're entitled to back pay.”

“Back pay?” Steve asked, obviously confused.

“You're kidding, right?” Tony sat up straighter. “You gave your life to save the planet. The least they could do is compensate you for the time you spent in the ice.” He pulled out his phone and tapped the earwig he always wore. “JARVIS, check SHIELD for their files on Rogers, I want to see how they have him classified. Then contact the DOD find out if they were notified of his status as no longer MIA/KIA.” He stood suddenly, grabbing his jacket and the remains of his lunch.

“Tony?” Steve stared at him. “What are you doing?”

“Fixing this oversight,” Tony replied. “Grab your stuff and come on. We have people to yell at.”

** **

Several hours later Tony ended what had to have been a dozen calls to people all over the government going as high as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs in order to find out who knew what and when.

“So!” Tony spun away from the desk he was working at. “Your legal identification including an updated driver's license and social security card will be delivered to you in a couple of days. You're entitled to quite a lump sum all things considered. It's not nearly what I thought it might be, but still, nothing to sneeze at.”

“I didn't join the army for the pay,” Steve said, expression having gone from shell shocked and confused to annoyed over the course of several hours. “I did it to serve my country.”

“No one joins the military because of the pay,” Tony replied. “If they did there would be a lot more people signing up, and they wouldn't have to do recruitment drives every couple of years.” He pulled up another screen on his desk. “But you're missing the point.”

“Which is?” Steve demanded. “Because other than padding my wallet, and you throwing your weight around I really don't see one.”

Tony froze mid-motion and turned to face him. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What?" Rogers looked even more annoyed.

"You're sorely lacking in knowledge if you don't understand what a precarious position you were in until five minutes ago," Tony said evenly.

"What are you talking about?"

“You're really going to make me spell it out for you?”

“Apparently,” Steve said, setting his fists on his hips. His body language projected annoyance and impatience.

“SHIELD could have done this for you,” Tony said. “All the things I just did, in the time between when you were found in the ice and when they debriefed you about Loki, but they didn't. The bare minimum of the necessary paperwork that would allow you to function in the modern world wasn't done.” He brought up the files JARVIS had found on the man's recovery, the words 'monitor and assess' highlighted. “They put you in a safe house, with just enough resources to make it seem like you had a certain level of independence and watched you like a bug in a bell-jar to see what you would do.”

“That is not what happened,” Steve protested. “They were waiting for me to adjust.”

“Really?” Tony leaned back. “Is that what your handler told you?”

“I don't have a handler,” Steve gritted out.

“Of course you have a handler, every potential asset is assigned one,” Tony pulled up a picture of Phil Coulson. “He was going to be mine, but they thought better of it and put on me Natalie Rushman, instead.” A picture of Black Widow appeared in the projection. The picture was from the fake background that SHIELD had created for her to infiltrate Stark Industries. "

"Romanoff?" Steve blinked, startled.

"Funny how she was called in for the Avengers, isn't it?" Tony said, wryly. "I guess they thought a familiar face would be a better fit than a complete stranger."

"What do you mean?"

"They thought they could use her like a honey trap for me. Not that I wouldn't have jumped at the chance to take a tumble with a woman like her, but I actually like my innards to stay as intact as they currently are. One of the reasons they finally decided they didn't want me in their super-secret clubhouse was because I won't play by their rules. Iron Man, yes, Tony Stark, no. They want my tech, they want my genius, but they can't control _me_. So I don't get the secret decoder ring.”

“What has that to do with me?” Steve demanded.

You, on the other hand, are exactly what they are looking for," Tony said. "JARVIS, please bring up Roger's SHIELD file."

"One moment, sir," the AI replied.

“They are tracking you even now,” Tony replied. “The phone they gave you, has a GPS tracker. It is actually standard on most phones nowadays for electronic maps that give you directions. However, that version of the GPS can't be turned off. You would have to crack the case open and take the chip out for that to work.”

“You expect me to believe that they're watching me,” Steve said.

“They are watching all of us,” Tony replied. “Especially Bruce. Hell, if they could they would track Thor and Loki, but lucky them, they left the planet.”

“Are you hearing yourself?” Steve shook his head in disbelief. “Fury said you don't trust people, but this sounds paranoid.”

“It isn't paranoia if people really are out to get you,” Tony replied. "It is all about control, it always has been."

“I think we're done here, Mr. Stark,” Steve said levelly. “You've made your case, now I think it's time for me to go. Thanks again for lunch.” He turned and headed for the door.

“Were you this tunnel-visioned before you went into the ice?” Tony asked. “Because you're making a huge mistake if you think SHIELD is a bastion of patriotism and freedom. You're making an even bigger mistake if you think they are anything like the SSR was, despite the fact that Margret 'Peggy' Carter and Howard Stark were both founding members.”

“What are you on about now?” Steve said turning back.

"You said you saw footage of me, back on the helicarrier," Tony said. "Footage that was given to you by SHIELD. You ever stop to think that an organization dedicated to subterfuge would tell you everything about someone or just what they want you to think is important?"

"Files ready, sir," JARVIS said.

"Let's see them," Tony ordered. The imaging table lit up with dozens of pages of information that started scrolling. "Alright, let us see," he muttered. "SSR medical files, the MRI and CT scans that were done on you while you were still thawing out. Blood samples, tissue samples. Oh, look, a note to try and obtain a sperm sample ASAP. Apparently, you weren't producing any viable swimmers while still half frozen. Rude."

"Excuse me?" Steve looked up at the holograms in horror.

"I'd be careful about who you date for a while," Tony smirked. "Ah, a note to assign Agent Rumlow to your case by Special Agent Sitwell. You met him briefly when they took the scepter into SHIELD custody. Looks like that was rejected and an unnamed Agent 13 will be assigned instead."

"What are you saying?" Steve looked overwhelmed.

“I want you to understand who it is that is making the job offer,” Tony said with a hiss of frustration.

"What job offer?" Steve asked.

"Don't play dumb, Rogers," Tony replied. "SHIELD does nothing out of the goodness of its cold black heart. Sure it sounds great, work save the world from global threats. But do you understand what that means in a time of global connectedness and relative peace?”

“Enlighten me,” Steve said.

“Wet work,” Tony replied. “Black ops. STRIKE teams get their hands dirty all the time and SHIELD has at least half a dozen STRIKE teams that they can and will deploy all over the globe. In a world of global communication do you think for one second that you wouldn't be called on to do that kind of work eventually.”

“Fury wouldn't-” Steve began.

“Pirate Spy has people he answers to,” Tony cut him off, “no matter how much he might deny it. He may be the Director of Shield, but if he disobeys them too often, he can be replaced.”

“Answers to who?” Steve asked. “The United Nations?”

“Ha! I wish,” Tony pulled up a set of pictures four men and one woman. “These people are the World Security Council. Otherwise, known as the assholes that ordered the tactical nuclear strike on New York City. They are the people that give the orders to Fury and the rest of SHIELD. I have every intention of making all their lives a lot more difficult in the next few weeks. ”

“You know who they are?” Steve stood suddenly, his whole body stiff. “That's-”

“Classified?” Tony asked. “Top secret?”

“Exactly,” Steve replied, hands clenching.

“I am the CTO and controlling shareholder of the biggest military contractor on the planet,” Tony reminded him. “I've created more military hardware in a year than most other companies in a decade and I'm not even talking about when I was selling weapons. I have one of the highest security clearances that a civilian can have. Believe it when I say these people are no strangers to me.”

“That doesn't mean you have the right to expose-”

“Do you have any concept of how many people live in and around New York City?” Tony demanded.

“Not offhand but-,” Steve began.

“Eight million people,” Tony said, daring Steve to look away. “The WSC ordered the deaths of _eight million people_ , Rogers. Those five assholes didn't give a shit that we were holding the line. They didn't care that the prevailing winds would carry the fallout from that nuke across Long Island, Connecticut, and Rhode Island. Making the most densely populated area of the United States uninhabitable for generations and causing the slow but inevitable deaths of uncountable millions more.”

Rogers paled at his words but didn't say anything. He turned away, the view from the window was spectacular, even after all the destruction caused by the battle. Already there were construction crews working to clear away debris to prepare for repairs and reconstruction.

"Eight million," he whispered.

"Imagine, Captain," Tony said tightly. "All that you see out that window, reduced to a smoldering pile of rubble. Human bodies reduced to ash in seconds." He brought up archive footage of the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The survivors burned and blinded, the cities reduced to a smoking ruin. "I want you to look at this and tell me you understand exactly what it was that the World Security Council was willing to do. Those were the first two working bombs. Our government justified their use by saying they were saving lives." He brought up footage of the Cold War-era nuclear tests. "These tests? Dad was so very proud of his work. He helped increase the destructive power of the nuclear warheads tenfold in the first five years. He didn't care that he and his buddies reduced the Bikini Atoll to a steaming crater. All they cared about was scaring the Russians and the Chinese."

"No one told me anything about that," Steve admitted.

“Remember, those are the people Fury answers to,” Tony pointed at the images. “If I hadn't been able to redirect that missile-” He closed his eyes as the image of the Chitauri armada that he had seen flashed in his head.

“I get it,” Steve said, tone sharp.

“Do you?” Tony opened his eyes again, gaze sharp. "Because I doubt it. Your lack of effort to educate yourself makes you complicit in their efforts to keep you ignorant."

"I am not ignorant," Steve said with gritted teeth.

"All evidence to the contrary," Tony replied but held up his hand to stall the angry reply. "You need to educate yourself, Rogers. If you don't you'll never know who is telling the truth and who is feeding you a load of bullshit."

Steve looked like he was going to say something but paused and became thoughtful and quiet. His eyes tracked out to the city again. He bowed his head a moment before straightening.

“I haven't made any decisions about my future yet,” Steve said shortly. “But I appreciate that you felt so strongly about this that you felt you needed to warn me.” He turned and held out his hand. “You've given me a lot to think about.”

Tony eyed his offered hand for a moment, then took it. He cringed inwardly at the tight grip. “I hope, for your sake, that you think long and hard about it.”

“I will,” Steve promised. “And thank you for what you did for me.”

“I only did what should have been done the moment you were found.” Tony shrugged.

“I'll see you around, Stark,” Steve replied and headed for the exit.

**

Tony waited for him to leave before he sagged against his desk. “JARVIS.”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Get into SHIELD's systems again,” Tony said. “I want everything they have, any mention of Rogers, Banner, and the Avengers Initiative.”

“Right away,” JARVIS replied.

“Be stealthy,” Tony cautioned. “I don't want them finding out you're snooping around again.”

“I'll be the soul of caution,” the AI replied. “May I ask what it is that has you so concerned?”

“Rogers lack of knowledge of the modern world could be considered an oversight, but I seriously doubt that.” Tony tapped his fingers against the arc reactor.

“You suspect something sinister.” It was not a question.

“The less you tell someone, the more you can control them,” Tony said. “I don't like working in the dark.”

“Then we shall endeavor to shed light in dark places,” JARVIS replied and set to work.

"That's my boy," Tony replied.

End


End file.
